Where is the melody?
by Meryemvbsa221
Summary: El océano ya no es el mismo, el Hotel Perla tampoco y ojalá esos fueran los únicos cambios dentro del mundo de Luchia, Hanon, Rina y los demás. El mundo al que ellos se enfrentan no sólo contiene aventuras de sirenas, sino que todo eso se ve obligado a terminar cuando Kaito, quien es Rey de Panthalassa, gobierna de una manera muy inestable y prácticamente inconsciente de sus actos


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra y propiedad de Pink Hanamori y Michiko Yokote. **

...

PRÓLOGO - lEyEnda dE sirEna

.

Podría extenderme, y contar de forma resumida una historia que ya conocemos, pero sinceramente creo que estás aquí para conocer algo nuevo. Que aún sabiendo que no tiene validez como algo _canon_, lo lees con la intención de que te transmita algo de lo que buscas al ver otra vez Pichi Pichi Pitch.

Mi intención como creadora del fanfic es esa, intentar transmitir algo de lo que fue PPP.

De antemano disculparme si en algún momento la lectura puede llegar a ser un calvario. Para mí escribir es una pasatiempo, un hobby que me ayuda a desahogarme en toda clase de momentos; no escribo algo con el pensamiento de que vaya a gustar a todo el mundo; con lo cual la trama y el final no serán (posiblemente) del agrado de todos. Con 'Where is the melody?' además de contar una especie de _¿Qué pasó después de...? _quiero intentar darle un toque más adulto a la serie. No lo hago solo por el gusto de no verla desde un punto de vista tan simplista como «la historia de una sirena con el único objetivo de enamorar a un chico humano», como deja ver la primera parte de la serie; también lo hago porque a raíz que pasan los capítulos, la serie deja de ser tan simple y empieza a tocar diferentes temas y darle importancia a personajes secundarios (esto se puede ver más en _Pure_). Así que para seguir esta línea, procuraré no ser simple, evitando fijarme única y exclusivamente en el romance.

**AVISO**: El capítulo será MUY extenso, (mucho más que el prólogo anterior a la reedición. Que tan sólo abarcaba 2.723 palabras, sin contar nota de autor y disclaimer.) por lo cual te aconsejo que agarres algo para picar. O al menos agua para hidratarte... xD

Entonces, una vez aclarado lo anterior, preguntémonos:

**¿Después de 'Más allá de un sueño' que pudo haberles ocurrido a Luchia y compañía?**

* * *

LEYENDA DE SIRENA

* * *

**.**

_Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,_

_iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris,_

_oí una melodía antes del amanecer,_

_y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar._

.

{Hotel Perla_Diciembre}

Era una época fría y lluviosa, podría decirse incluso que se encontraban en el mes más gélido de todo el año, sobre todo en aquella ocasión. Dentro de la ciudad en la que se encontraba la antigua residencia de las princesas sirenas, una terrible tormenta eléctrica, la cual parecía que no iba a desaparecer, se formó alrededor de aquel 24 de diciembre. Por el momento no había avanzado mucho más de la simple presencia de nubes grises que cubrían prácticamente todo cielo, haciendo que el mar se viera de un color gris claro, en el cual solo se distinguía el blanco espuma de las crecientes olas.

En un arrecife cercano a la costa del Hotel, cientos de peces de diferentes especies iban organizados en bancos, atravesando los corales, aún inconscientes de la pareja que se les acerca a una velocidad lo bastante fuerte como para dispersarlos fuera de sus anteriores comunidades.

La que era en ese entonces Reina del agua se hacía llamar Luchia Nanami, conocida alguna vez como la princesa sirena de la perla rosa, y su esposo, Rey de Panthalassa, quien hasta ese día no había deseado ser llamado por su anterior título como príncipe.

Habían pasado once años desde que la última amenaza, conocida como Mikel, había sido vencida y la gran masa oceánica había experimentado una gigantesca cantidad de cambios. Empezando por quien la gobernaba en su totalidad. Después de que la anterior Reina del agua cediera su trono a Luchia, la joven princesa dejó su reino sin una líder directa, creando la mayor controversia dentro del Pacífico Norte. Ya que mientras una parte de sirenas miraban con buenos ojos la situación a la que se sometían, la de tener una reina la cual permanecía en el reino rosa como hogar, gobernando el mar y por ende aquella parte del Pacífico; la otra mitad no veía a la joven sirena capaz de gobernar TODO y además tener ojos indiferentes para velar por los intereses de su propio reino. Todo esto fue sofocado, una vez que el Pacífico Norte volvió a tener un referente al que aferrarse en caso de problema _interno_. Por decisión de la misma reina sería su esposo Kaito, quien se haría cargo en lo absoluto del Pacífico Norte. Por supuesto que seguiría siendo soberano del mar como Rey de Panthalassa, pero ese título solo le pertenecía de manera consorte, mientras que el de "príncipe de la perla rosa" le había sido otorgado como si de la misma Luchia se tratara. Obviamente este tipo de decisión tampoco había sido del agrado de todo el reino (ni del océano...), no sólo por ser un miembro de la tribu prácticamente extinta de los panthalassa sino también porque sería el primer hombre que gobernaría en un reino de sirenas. Esta decisión, además de ser la diana de multitud de críticas, fue lo que llevó a Luchia a pensar el por qué la anterior soberana no se había replanteado la idea de que pudieran "nacer" tritones en ningún reino de sirenas. Quiero decir, Luchia solo había podido ver de cerca a un tritón***** una vez en su vida, y por lo que pudo llegar a conocer de él solo pudo llegar a la conclusión que de ser todos iguales, eran seres nómadas para los cuales _poco_ les servía de _mucho_. Igualmente aquel tritón no se asemejaba en nada a cualquier sirena que pudiera habitar en los reinos de cada una de las perlas, ya que su aspecto, a pesar de asemejarse mínimamente al semicuerpo de un humano, de alguna forma carecía de una semejanza equivalente a la contraparte masculina de una 'sirena'. Fuera como fuera... Ella, ni ninguna de sus amigas, habían visto un tritón con todas sus letras. Así que contra toda opinión y/o queja, Luchia comenzó algo que, a pesar de ser descabellado y nuevo, estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo: Crear perlas que pudieran crear vida sirena "diferente". Al principio la misma Luchia sintió miedo por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrirles a las perlas de las que pretendía hacer brotar vida, si salía algo mal aquellos tritones no llegarían ni siquiera a "romper" la concha que contenía su perla.

Luchia pensó que necesitaría algún tipo de _instrucción_ para aprender a ser Reina del agua y poder crear vida oceánica, mantener los reinos a "flote", defenderlos de cualquier amenaza... pero pronto descubrió que aquello era un deber que llevaban en la sangre las descendientes de la perla rosa. El cómo hacer todas esas acciones reales no se aprendía, se sabía.

Al cabo de unas semanas, en las que todas las perlas, en los diferentes océanos quedaron protegidas y listas para "crear" a su portador, tanto sirenas como tritones nacieron sin ninguna clase de problemas, más allá de la repentina nueva aceptación que se les debería dar a esos pequeños chicos mitad hombre mitad pez. Obviamente aquellos tritones habían presentado la misma forma de nacer que cualquier sirena, con una edad que se igualaría a los diez años humanos, y cada uno con su respectivo color perteneciente a su reino. Su apariencia por otro lado era muy diferente a la de las sirenas (obviamente) sus rasgos eran los de cualquier hombre, en este caso niño, humano (cada uno guardando diferencias, pero dejando claro su género), su torso no necesitaba conchas como el colectivo femenino y sus collares en cambio permanecían de la misma forma que su contraparte femenina: una concha que contenía su perla. Luchia no podría haber estado más feliz de los resultados de su "experimento", que a pesar de ser arriesgado había dado resultados increíbles de los que se sentía sumamente orgullosa.

De aquel acontecimiento habían pasado ocho años, en los que a raíz de las nuevas ideas que iban y venían de la mente de la soberana, el océano había conseguido ser muy diferente a como se recordaba en un pasado no muy lejano. Podría describir uno a uno los diferentes cambios que se habían insertado desde entonces, pero de hacerlo no terminaría en un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para no considerarse estresante... Por lo cual lo diré de forma directa y sin dar rodeos: Después del nacimiento de los tritones, se les asignó a quienes se vieran capacitados la seguridad de cada palacio (incluyendo de igual manera a sirenas); además de este nuevo rol se crearon diferentes funciones dentro de cada océano. La estructura social fue cambiando poco a poco hasta parecer una mezcla entre la cultura medieval humana y la sociedad contemporánea, teniendo aspectos muy parecidos a antiguas tradiciones del medievo, pero (por ejemplo) contando con la libertad de una sociedad civilizada del siglo XXI. Detrás de esto, en cada palacio se construyó una especie de ciudad, para las poblaciones que se habían llegado a generar después de la entrada de Luchia como reina (los océanos estuvieron sin su soberana y fuente de vida desde que ésta perdiera parte de su presencia y poder, en la lucha contra los panthalassa, es normal que durante ese tiempo no hubieran nacimientos más allá de los que pudiera ocasionar una perla ya creada; como fue el caso de Seira).

\- Te voy a devorar...- Se suponía que podría ir mucho más rápido de lo que mostraba en ese momento, pero por una vez le daría el beneficio de alargar el "juego" a su esposa embarazada.

-¡No!- Con aquella voz chirriante, pero melodiosa a partes iguales, Luchia nadaba lo más arduo que podía para que Kaito no la "atrapara".

-Mmmm... ¡Hora de almorzar!- Pensaba que ya era el momento de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero aquella persecución le estaba gustando más de lo previsto.

-¡Socorro!- No pudo evitar en medio del fingido grito de ayuda soltar una carcajada.

De un momento a otro Luchia, quien iba delante, empezó a emerger a la superficie. Y esa acción sólo podía significar algo, que el rey de los océanos sabía. **Habían llegado al Hotel**.

.

_La sabes ya... Veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán,_  
_ven, yo de un atajo se para ir... A la isla del tesoro._

.

A una distancia lo suficientemente lejana del hotel, la princesa sirena de la perla aguamarina Hanon Hôshô se cernía sobre una guerra la cual parecía que no podrá salir victoriosa...

-¡Marino Shirai Hôshô, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- El pequeño peli azul había aprovechado el mínimo descuido de su madre para escapar de, a lo que a sus ojos era una tortura.

Marino, había salido disparado por toda la casa hasta llegar donde su padre se encontraba refugiándose en él. Nagisa estaba recostado el sofá azul pastel, aparentemente leyendo un libro de mitología griega, cuando sintió un tirón en su tejano blanco. Al desviar su mirada de las páginas, pudo ver a su hijo medio vestido, llevando una camisa medio abrochada blanca y como único conjunto un pañal del mismo color. Su mirada, idéntica a la suya misma, le miraba suplicándole en silencio que lo pusiera en su regazo.

-¿Y tú, renacuajo?- Le dijo cariñoso, mientras lo alzaba hasta colocarlo en una de sus rodillas.

Nagisa se había mantenido ajeno a lo que ocurría en la habitación del pequeño debido a que Hanon no se había molestado en decirle que ya estaba preparando a su retoño para la cena de nochebuena, que se celebraría en el Hotel Perla.

Antes de poder decirle algo más a su hijo, la voz alterada de Hanon desvió los ojos del hombre hacia el pasillo por el que se acercaba "echando humo" su mujer. Marino ante esto se intentó esconder en el pecho de su padre, levantando el suéter de lana que llevaba, metiéndose entre lana y pecho.

-Hanon... ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con un poco de temor.

Hanon se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole de arriba abajo. El ambiente se volvió algo tenso en aquel comedor, mirándose aguamarina y gris marino, sin ninguna palabra de por medio, hasta que...

-¡Se puede saber porque no estás arreglándote!

Tanto padre como hijo dieron un respingón ante tales gritos provenientes de la mujer de la casa, asustados por aquella voz matriarcal.

A pesar del repentino susto, Nagisa intentó mantener la compostura de padre y no reírse de su actitud más digna de su madre que de su esposa.

-Pues verás, amor.- Dijo haciendo que Hanon afirmara con un simple y llano asentimiento.- Si no me avisas, ¿cóm...

-Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente adulto como para saber cuando vestirte. ¿O no?- Hanon alzó una de sus cejas en señal de pregunta retórica.

-Vale... Entonces por esa regla de tres, tú podrías estar ya vestida.

-¿Quién te crees que está arreglando al nene?

-Ahora mismo...- Nagisa señaló con el mentón a su pecho, donde una bolita se escondía de las fauces de Hanon. Hanon miró con una cara que catalogaría de 'circunstancia' hacía donde él señalaba. Respirando profundamente la peli azul se acercó despacio al escondite de Marino, donde al llegar puso su mano sobre la espalda del pequeño.

-Marino, cielo. Mamá tiene que arreglarte para ir a cenar, ¿vale?- Dijo ella, intentando sonar convincente.

-¡No!- aquella palabra era de las pocas que Marino, a sus tres años, sabía decir a la perfección; y que utilizaba con especial frecuencia.

Hanon y Nagisa se miraron a sabiendas de que aquella tarde iba a ser muy larga...

.

_En el paraíso de los siete mares,_

_tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor._

·

Los truenos resonaban aún dentro de la ciudad costera del hotel, cada vez más cerca, dejando poco espacio uno con diferencia a otro. En el hotel, los que aún lo ocupaban desde antaño se preparaban para la que posiblemente sería la tormenta más estruendosa y problemática en mucho tiempo.

Nikora se había encargado de informarles a los huéspedes, que todos los servicios de terraza quedaban clausurados por seguridad hasta nuevo aviso, Yuri (actual esposa de Hippo) acompañaba a Madame Taki quien contaba con una edad demasiado delicada como para dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo, ayudándola en lo que estuviera a su alcance sin llegar al punto de incordiarla o hacerle sentir "inútil", hablando con ella de lo único que, por mucho que pasará el tiempo no podría olvidar: la muerte de su esposo Somegorō... El espíritu de la perla no volvió a ser la misma después de aquella perdida, ni en cuerpo ni en alma. Pero si algo "bueno" había podido rescatar de aquello fue el hecho de vislumbrar en primera persona como aquella diablesa no era tan mala, como solía serlo.

Mientras dentro del hotel, el trío de mujeres se resguardaba del frío de invierno, Hippo, quien ya no era un niño, se ocupaba en el exterior de cerrar todos los toldos en todos y cada uno de los jardines y terrazas del edificio. Había sido tantas veces remodelado que a estas alturas resultaba imposible reconocerlo con el antiguo Hotel Perla. Al terminar su trabajo en cada sombrilla, toldo y pérgola en los diferentes recintos de ocio, salió para finalizar su labor cerrando el pequeño pizarrón de referencia que guardaban como recuerdo del pasado a las puertas del hotel.

Iba a adentrarse al interior cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una silueta acercándose. Era la sombra de una mujer, alta con lo que parecía ser un vestido largo y con el pelo a la altura de la cintura, prácticamente liso. Lo único que se le ocurrió pensar al rubio en ese momento fue que era su princesa sirena predilecta. O al menos lo fue una vez...

-¡Señorita Luchia!- Gritó eufórico, corriendo a su encuentro. Quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos, y tan solo pensar que estaba a dos pasos de él no hacía más que aumentar su alegría.- ¡Señorit...

Antes de poder gritar algo, Hippo paró aún sin dejar de sonreír, mirando algo que si bien no era lo que esperaba lo dejó satisfecho.

-¿Qué pasa Hippo, no te alegras de ver a una sirena verde?

-No podría alegrarme más... Señorita Rina.

Ambos se sonrieron, con algo más que alegría; el sentimiento de la nostalgia regurgitado con la emoción.

-Creo que vas a tener que disculparme pero... Vas a tener que abrir el garaje o dejar entrar la moto en la recepción del hotel... ¡Tú verás!

»Porque lo único claro de esta noche es que Masahiro no dejará su adorada moto en la calle con este tiempo.

·

_De los siete mares la melodía..._  
_aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,_  
_nunca jamás la voy a olvidar._

·  
{Hotel Perla_Diciembre_20:30 pm}

Rina y Masahiro estaban dentro de las instalaciones que tantos recuerdos guardaban de una época muy lejana, siendo guiados por Hippo hasta su propia habitación, mostrándoles todas las instalaciones que podrían usar en su estancia de una semana allí, para finalmente guiarlos hasta donde estaban Nikora, Yuri y Madame Taki. Al llegar a la pequeña salita de estar vieron como todas tomaban lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente y galletas de diferentes tipos. Nikora los recibió más como amigos que como princesa y esposo, dándoles un abrazo a ambos sin esperar ningún reproche de nadie. Yuri en cambio los saludo de la forma más correcta que pudo, como si fuera una subordinada, cosa que socavó Rina abrazándola como si hubiera sido Hanon o Luchia. Y Madame Taki se dignó a mirarles intentando recordarles, sin éxito. Yuri y Nikora intentaron hacerle entrar en consciencia de quienes eran pero la anciana seguí afirmando que no conocía a aquellos jóvenes. Rina intentó aguantar las lágrimas de impotencia y lástima hacía Taki, consiguiendolo a duras penas; Masahiro por su parte no pudo evitar sentir pena por la anciana, a quien conocía de haberla visto unas tres veces en el tiempo que había estado con Rina. A pesar de este hecho ninguno fue ajeno a hablar con ella como si todo siguiera igual que hacía tantos años.

Todos esperaban con ansias la llegada de la princesa sirena de la perla aguamarina y la Reina del Agua. Sentados en los sillones, hablando con el sonido de la televisión de fondo y los truenos que no habían cesado de apretar su escucha. A pesar de que los cristales fueran insonorizados, el golpeteo de la reciente lluvia se podía escuchar con la suficiente atención. Todo parecía apuntar a que aquella noche no iba a ser especialmente tranquila...

Y aquella locura empezaría con la bocina de un coche fuera apuntando que...

**La familia Shirai Hôshô había llegado al Hotel. **

·

_Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer... Se ocultó por detrás del arco iris,_  
_y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer,_  
_como perlas las estrellas, pudieron al fin brillar._

·

{Hotel Perla_Diciembre_21:00 pm}

"¡Es precioso!/¡Monísimo!/¡No se puede ser más guapo que este niño!" Fueron tan solo algunos de los comentarios que aparentemente ignoraba Marino atónito con las nuevas personas que lo rodeaban. Todos aquellos rostros eran nuevos para el pequeño, al igual que el lugar al que sus padres lo habían traído.

Ninguno quería dejar pasar de largo el hecho de si Marino podía o no transformarse en tritón al entrar en contacto con el agua. Según Hanon a la hora de bañarle o ducharle el niño no había sufrido ninguna transformación y tampoco tenían una perla para entregarle, ya que él no había nacido a raíz de una, sino que era fruto del amor de sus padres. Era el primero en su especie y aún no estaban seguros de lo que podía llegar a hacer dentro del océano. Tanto Nagisa como Hanon estuvieron de acuerdo en que no lo pondrían en contacto con el mar hasta que no tuviera la edad suficiente como para que entendiera su posición como híbrido; y el vivir en un pueblo sin costa como lo era el actual hogar de la familia de la perla aguamarina era un buen punto a favor.

Después de exprimir al máximo todo lo que no sabían la una de la otra después de más de seis años sin contacto, Hanon, Rina y los demás compartieron lo que sabían, por oídas sobre Luchia y Kaito.

Hanon y Rina pensaron que los que habitaban el Hotel Perla a tiempo completo sabrían con pelos y señales lo que ocurría en el Pacífico Norte, pero para sorpresa de ambas ninguno de ellos visitaba palacio desde hacía más de dos años. Cuando preguntaron se referían más a Hippo que cualquiera que estuviera allí. Obviamente Nikora ya tenía edad suficiente como para dejar de ser la niñera personal de Luchia y poder hacer lo que quisiese, y Madame Taki se había ganado su "jubilación" a pulso. Pero... ¿Hippo? El mítico Hipocampo ¿Qué razones podría tener para retirarse?

-Veréis... La señorita Luchia tuvo la idea de que podría dejar eso de proteger el océano a toda costa.

-Cómo no...- Interrumpió Hanon- ¿Luchia con ideas locas? Pufff. ¡Por favor!

Todos rieron aquella broma, que de hecho de disparate tenía poco...

-Sí...-siguió el rubio- Bueno, en realidad me comentó que después de todo ahora cada océano contaba con un ejército propio con el que defenderse, y que (a menos que quisiera seguir siendo su niñera) podía marcharme tranquilo.

Rina se rió de la palabra con la que Hippo se había referido a si mismo, recitando las palabras de Luchia.

-Más que niñera yo diría mascota, Hippo.

-¿¡Perdón!? CONSEJERO.

Todos volvieron a reír, siendo conscientes de que el tiempo no les iba a arruinar las vacaciones. Y sabiendo que la próxima vez que sonara la campana en recepción serían los reyes del mar, siguieron hablando esperándolos.

·

_Y desde el sur, oígo silvar, ya es el tiempo de madurar..._  
_Ven, las aventuras son lo mejor para empezar._

·

{Hotel Perla_Diciembre_21:43 pm}

Kaito y Luchia no habían imaginado que les llevaría tanto tiempo llegar hasta la costa, y mucho menos habían pensado que esa noche caería la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos. De un momento a otro lo que empezó como un chispeo acompañado con algún que otro relámpago y trueno lejano, se convirtió en unas gotas de un tamaño preocupante teniendo en cuenta que no podían ver debido a que ya había caído la noche, unos relámpagos lo suficientemente luminosos para dejarles un camino visible hasta el hotel (a pesar del repentino apagón que parecía afectar a las farolas de la costa) y unos truenos que bastaron para aterrar a Luchia tanto como para no querer salir del agua.

Ambos seguían sumergidos a pocos metros de la superficie.

-No puedo, Kaito... No puedo.-Suspiró atemorizada en los brazos del peli rojo.

-Claro que puedes.-Kaito alzó su mentón, para que así cruzaran miradas.- ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella emitió un sonido ronco, que él interpretó como «no».

-Porque a diez pasos están todos esperándote. A tí y a ellos.- Al decir la última palabra tocó la barriga, obviamente enorme digna de una embarazada de nueve meses.- Así que... ¿Qué te parece hacer un esfuerzo y salir cagando leches?

Luchia se rió y finalmente se decidió por salir.

-Vamos...- Le animó él por última vez.

.

-¡Espera!- Interrumpió de nuevo la rubia de ojos celestes.

-Diablos... ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando salga estaré desnuda?

-...- Kaito quedó por un momento impactado por lo que decía su esposa. Si bien era cierto que la última vez que habían pisado tierra había sido a la edad de 18 años, su mujer estaba embarazada y no quería creer que la ropa que portaba siendo una adolescente volvería después de tanto tiempo y menos estando... así. Él sabía a la perfección que por mucho que pudiera salir y estar completamente seco, si no era de su gusto seguiría con su vestimenta panthalassa, así que... No había problema. Pero, Luchia era otra historia.

·

_Todos este viaje hemos de emprender,_  
_es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz, es la emoción y las lágrimas, piensa en futuro te sientes audaz._

.

Si les hubieran preguntado cómo se sentían, Hippo, Rina y Hanon hubieran afirmado que podrían definir la sensación como 'días de un futuro soñado'. Cada uno de ellos hablaba tranquilamente, sin necesidad de que la conversación se centrara en alguien a quien derrotar, hablaron del tiempo, jugaron con Marino, siguieron esperando; todo ello como si fueran humanas normales, no princesas sirenas con una única misión. Y esa sensación era insuperable.

Llegó un punto dentro de aquella noche en el que olvidaron que seguían aguardando la llegada de alguien, porque al fin y al cabo ¿qué cabe esperar cuando lo estás haciendo?

Podrían haber conseguido borrar la imagen de los reyes por un momento de sus cabezas, pero antes de conseguirlo la alarma de un nuevo cliente sonó en el comunicador de Nikora.

·  
_De los siete mares la melodía..._

aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,  
nunca jamás la voy a olvidar

·

Prefirieron no bajar todos a la vez, más que nada por no armar un escándalo de dimensiones intergalácticas...

Así que sin dar más de dos vueltas al asunto Nikora bajó para guiarles hasta donde esperaban los demás ansiosos de volver a verles.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, frente a recepción, pudo vislumbrar dos figuras humanas. Y en ese momento, en el que todo parecía que seguiría bien, con la felicidad en su momento cumbre, en una de las fechas más señaladas del año, como si de un vuelco en su alma se tratara Nikora sintió que el mundo perdía aquel sentimiento que alrededor de los años se había terminado por consolidar. La felicidad incuestionable que se había forjado desde la caída de Mikel y sus malvados planes para la humanidad, no significaban nada ante la realidad aplastante que se cernía en este presente tan descolocado.

Pues al ver a su reina en los brazos de su rey inconsciente, ya nada parecía que volvería a estar bien. Podría haber deducido por el optimismo reciente que tan solo se trataba de que Luchia estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para caer dormida antes de llegar al Hotel, si no fuera por el charco de sangre que llegaba a deslumbrar desde la posición en la que pareció congelarse.

Podría haber estado en aquel estado de parálisis durante mucho más tiempo si no fuera por el repentino golpe que sintió en su hombro, haciéndola caer del último escalón al suelo. Estando allí, el mundo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, viendo de una manera desenfocada como Hippo había llegado a toda velocidad hasta ellos. Quiso actuar de alguna forma, pero su instinto le falló haciéndole perder la consciencia por completo.

**·**

* * *

···

TOTAL DE PALABRAS: 4.119

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Podría extenderme en intentar dar explicaciones sobre el futuro de la **reedición** pero... Creo que el punto de una buena historia es el suspense, y se dijera las cosas que prevalecerán se perdería, y... No queremos eso. Jejejeje.

Lo que sí puedo explicar son ciertos puntos a relucir, como:

Cuando aparezca el símbolo '*' será para aclarar subtramas o tramas de la serie original, que explicar dentro de la historia sería una pérdida de tiempo para mi y el lector (osease tú, xD).

Por lo tanto...

*****En el capítulo 3 de la 2ª temporada, las hermanas belleza negra contratan a una especie de tritón (según ellas) para capturar a las princesas sirenas gracias a su ayuda. De hay lo explicado anteriormente con respecto a la única vez que Luchia había visto a un tritón.

Con respecto a la sensibilidad de algunas personas... TENED CUIDADO. Sé que la categoría es M y no haría falta explicarlo, pero prefiero decirlo de ante mano_ No va a ser un Fanfic de color de rosas y arcoiris.

Con respecto a las reviews... Ya que no veo necesario borrar las de antaño, en las nuevas lo único que habría que hacer es un distintivo, como por ejemplo:

* * *

**Prólogo_ Reedición.**

**Blablablabla**

* * *

Y creo que eso es todo...

(Obviamente cuando los capítulos sean completamente nuevos no habrá necesidad de poner lo antes dicho)

* * *

P.D. Gracias a quienes dejáis vuestra opinión, sea positiva o negativa (pero con respeto, vaya), aunque no lo parezca para quien escribe este tipo de cosas es una gran satisfacción saber en lo que ha acertado y en lo que ha fallado. Y aunque sea una frase de no más de siete palabras, eso llena.

En fín...

¡Nos leémos en la próxima! Byee


End file.
